Koji
by Arhu
Summary: Kagome wishes only for a happy life. Because of the death of her family, she now has to live in the orphanage, where she meets the infamous Osoroshii Inuyasha. Will Kagome be able to make her new life a happy one? AU InuKag, SanMir
1. Chapter One

**Update (4/17/06):** Oh my goodness...this is utterly horrible. Me thinks I might just rewrite it...even if I don't like Inuyasha anymore. I'll do it for the entirety of SEVEN (it's a lot for me. ) reviews. If people like the newer version, I'll definitely try to write more. Sorry if this random update is a let down to readers...but I'll fix the existing chapters then (hopefully) write more. Um...well...ja ne!

**A/N:** Hey peoples. This is a new story (obviously) and I hope you like it.

**Summary:** Kagome is a quiet, well-mannered young lacy with the hopes that one day she will have a good job that she enjoys, a loving family, and that she will be happy. Her plans go horribly wrong with the death of her family. Now, without her mother, grandfather, or even little brother, Kagome is forced to go to live the man she hates with all of her soul, her father. Her already ruined life becomes worse when her father refuses to take Kagome in. now she is forced to live in the orphanage in Tokyo. There, she ends up meeting the infamous Osoroshii Inuyasha, the multi-billionaire seventeen-year-old. Now that Kagome has a place to call "home" and friends, will she be able to turn her life back around and continue with her original plans… or will something, or someone, ruin her plans yet again?

Anyways, on with the story. But first, the first chappy is gonna be a bit short… .

* * *

**Koji**

**By Arhu**

**Chapter One: A Good Day Gone Bad**

A girl walked down the isle of the bus and got off. She turned left and headed home.

The girl wore the typical school uniform of a white and green sailor shirt and a green pleated skirt. She had on long, loose-fitting white socks along with brown-colored women's loafers.

"Ah…Almost home," the girl said as she saw a Shinto shrine coming closer while walking down the street.

The girl fixed her slipping backpack and, with a flip of her long black hair, started climbing the steps of the Shinto shrine.

When she reached the top, she spotted her two-story house and jogged over to it.

She pulled open the shoji doors and walked in. She took off her loafers and started to go further into her house, yelling in greeting, "I'm home!" to her family.

The girl traveled to the kitchen, curious that her mom had not greeted her back. What she saw made her hand go immediately to her mouth in shock.

There, on the floor, in a pool of dark red blood, was her mother, her throat slit.

The girl ran out of the kitchen, wide-eyed, and to her grandfather's bedroom. He was there on top of the covers of his bed, missing his right hand and his head was sliced off.

The girl screamed and sped out of the room to go find her brother with the hopes that at least he was alive.

She ran up the stairs and reached her little brother's room. She slowly slid open the shoji.

The first thing she noticed was the glow of the television as it played out part of her brother's game. She sighed, a small amount of relief overwhelming her, when she saw her brother's back facing her, in the same position he always was when he played his video games.

The girl walked up slowly behind her brother. "Souta?" she said cautiously.

When she got no answer, the girl grabbed her brother's shoulder and spun him around so that he faced her.

Her eyes stared at where his face should have been, but she only saw blood, muscle, and bone; her little brother's face had been ripped off.

The girl spun around and sank to her knees with a small thud. She started vomiting the second she hit the ground.

As the girl sat there, her socks and skirt soaking up blood and vomit, she thought, '_I'm all alone…. My family is dead…killed in their own home…. I've got nothing left. …I'm all alone…._'

With that, she slowly stood up, walked out into the hall and towards her phone, picked it up and dialed for the police.

"Hello, Police Department. How may I help you?" a kind sounding woman asked on the other end.

The girl answered, calm as a sleeping cat, "I'm Higurashi Kagome. I'd like to report a murder."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think? I had this all written out before I typed this, so my family could read it first. Here are their comments: 

**From my brother: **I'm hooked. Thank you… Truly gruesome.

**From my mom:** It's very graphic- but I was pulled in and can't wait to read Chapter 2!

**From my dad: **Good attention to detail, and I got hooked in- now I need the next chapter to continue…Very good.

I'm very proud that they at least liked this story. I'm not posting my next chapter until I get at least one review. I mean it, too glares evilly at the readers. Sayonara!

Arhu

P.S., dear readers. A (hopefully) pretty new version of this chapter will appear...soon, I hope.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:**Yes! I can't believe it! I got 3 reviews! Now I am definately updating this story. Here's a few thank you's:

**Arhu (my mom):** Thanks, but I think you'd say that anyway.

**Manda:** Thanks for the idea, but I just can't come up with my own characters.

**shippo lover :-):** Thanks and I will!

Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

**Koji**

**By Arhu**

**Chapter Two: The Orphanage**

Kagome sat in the back of a black and white police cruiser, listening to the two police officers talk with each other about recent cases while looking out the window at the passing scenery.

Kagome sighed. '_I don't want to go live with him…_' Kagome thought angrily.'_I don't want to live with my father._'

Kagome noticed that the scenery had stopped moving. She looked out the rightside window (she was looking out the left one).

Outside, she saw a sad looking apartment building with cracked windows. In front of the building was a small yard with a few rusted car parts and dried up grass that hadn't been cut in ages.

"If he doesn't take Kagome," said one of the officers, Bekku, as his badge said,as he got out of the car, "we'll have to bring her over to the orphanage."

Kagome looked up at Officer Bekku as he exited the car with horror in her eyes. '_Orphanage? I'd rather live with my dad than live there,_'Kagome thought earnestly.

Kagome got out of the car after the other officer, Officer Takashi, had opened the door for her.

She headed over to the lobby of the apartment building, following Officer Bekku, who had gone ahead of her and Officer Takashi. Knowing already where her father lived in the apartment building, Kagome walked over to the elevators, pressing the "up" button.

While waiting for the doors of the elevator to open, Kagome noticed that Officer Takashiseemed to have been delayed whilegoing over to the elevator, as though he had just been called on a cell phone.

Kagome looked at him, confused, as the officer bent over to the other, shorter oneand whispered something in his ear.

Officer Bekku turned his head slowly towards Officer Takashi, a look mixed with fear, joy, and astonishment.

When she was about to ask whatthe matter was, the doors to the elevator opened with a metallic "ping".

She shook her head to clear it of her thoughts, though still confused, picked up her one lone duffle bag of belongings off the ground, and walked inside the elevator, followed by both the officers.

When they reached their designated floor, Kagome walked out into the hall and over to a door that had the address "A5" on it.

Officer Bekku reached over her rather short body and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a man with short black hair and blue-gray eyes, the same as Kagome's. '_Dad…_' Kagome thought as she looked at the man who looked so much like her.

The man, Kagome's father, gave the officers and her a confused look. Officer Takashi, noticing this, said in a business-like tone, "Hello Mr. Higurashi. We're here to tell you some rather tragic news." The officer looked a little reluctant to say the rest of what he had to say but continued on nonetheless. "Mrs. Higurashi Kaoru, Takeda Kappei (Kagome's grandfather), and Higurashi Souta were all murdered yesterday." Officer Takashi stopped speaking to see Mr. Higurashi's expression about what he had said.

"That's not so tragic,"the man said impassively, lacking any emotion on his face.

Officer Bekku blinked and continued with what Officer Takashi had begun to tell Mr. Higurashi. "We came to ask if your daughter could live"

"No," Mr. Higurashi said firmly.

"But she's your daughter!" the officer continued, outraged that thisman could do such a thing.

"No. I don't have a daughter," Mr. Higurashi said, sending an emotionlessglance over to Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened. "What! You bastard!" Kagome screached as she started to leap after her father.

The two police officers grabbed her arms so she couldn't get to her father.

"You bastard!" Kagome kept screaming as she was dragged down the hallway back to the police cruiser, Officer Takashi grabbing Kagome's duffle bag before they left the apartment building entirely.

* * *

Kagome sat in the back seat of the cop car, glaring out the window, thinking, '_That bastard! How can he be so cruel? "I don't have a daughter," he says. Screw him! IAM his daughter!_'

In her sulking state, she didn't realize that she and the police officers had reached the orphanage.

"Miss Higurashi, we're here," Officer Takashi said to break Kagome out of her anger-filled daze.

She looked out the window to see if the officer was telling the truth.

Apparently, he was, for there, outside of the cop car, was the orphanage. It was a three-storybrownish-red bricked building with many windows scattered on each floor. In each window, Kagome could see that every room had been styled to the likes of the occupant, some even sporting two totally different sides, to which Kagome assumed were the rooms that were shared between two people. '_Well, at least they let them... no... us... style our own rooms, _Kagome thought, not liking to have to admit that she was, indeed, an orphan now.

As Kagome sat there, looking out at the orphanage, Officer Takashi opened the door she was looking out of, causing Kagome to nearly fall out.

Kagome blinked. "We're here," the officer repeated to her.

Kagome grabbed her duffle bag and got out of the car, embarrassed that she had almost fell.

"Come on, Miss Higurashi," Officer Takashi said as he walked ahead of her. The other officer stayed in the cruiser, waiting for Officer Takashi to come back.

Kagome and Officer Takashi walked inside of the orphanage and over to the desk with the "secretary" sign on it. The officer rung the little bell that was sitting on top of the desk.

While she was waiting for the secretary, Kagome looked around her. There were children milling about in all kinds of different clothes. She saw two boys around her age talking to each other, one with black hair in a small ponytail at the base of his neck, the other with long white hair that went past his waist. Kagome assumed that the white haired boy had bleached his hair to get it to be such a strange color. The black haired boy wore blue jeans and a dark purpleish-blue T-shirt. The white haired boy wore baggy black pants that dragged on the floor slightly as he walked towards the secretary's desk. He also wore a long-sleeved dark blue shirt that attached the ends of the sleeves to both of his middle fingers.

Kagome turned back around quickly as found herself staring at the two boys walking towards where she was standing. She realized that the secretary had come back and was now talking to Officer Takashi, who was standing next to her.

"Alright. Thank you, Officer Takashi," the secretary was saying. Kagome saw there was a name tag on the front of her shirt that read, "Hello, my name is Rin." Kagome nearly giggled as she remebered that she had had to wear on of those when she had gone into Kindergarden.

Officer Takashi turned to Kagome and said cheerfully, "Take care, Miss Higurashi. I hope I don't see you too soon." He smiled and walked back to his cruiser to go back on duty.

Meanwhile, the two boys who had been slowly making their way towards Kagome and Rin, the secretary, had apparently made it to their destination as the black haired boy said, "We're gonna go out for a while, Rin."

Rin looked up from filling out some paperwork for Kagome and replied, "'We'? Miroku, you know Inuyasha can't go anywhere for a week. Why do insist on trying to get him out of here?"

The black haired boy, Miroku, sighed. "Fine, Rin," he said in defeat. He turned to the white haired boy, who Kagome assumed was Inuyasha. "Sorry. Guess I'm going on my own."

The white haired boy glared at Miroku and then Rin before stomping off up one of the two staircases that led to the second floor.

Rin, who had been watching the white haired boy (Kagome wasn't going to call him Inuyasha until she was sure that was his name), turned back to Miroku. "Well, Miroku? You leaving or what?" she asked him, seeming rather eager to have him gone.

"I'm going, I'm going," Miroku said as he walked away… but not before Kagome, whothought that he had been ignoring her entirely, felt his hand an her rump.

Kagome's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "You pervert!" she screamed after him angrily, swiping at him but missing because he had walked away before she could reach him.

"Oh, don't mind Miroku," Rin told Kagome placatingly. "He does that to every pretty girl that comes within a ten foot radius." She sighed. "Well, your room is up the stairs on the second floor, room number eight."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you," she said politely to Rin, already over her incident with that Miroku boy.

Kagome grabbed her blue duffle bag and climbed the stairs to her new room. She found her room second door down the hall to the right of the stairs.

Taking careful note of the directions, Kagome knocked on the door, not knowing if she had a roommate to share her room with.

Apparently, she did have to share her room because the door opened to reveal a girl wearing what looked to Kagome like a whore's most modest of clothes. When Kagome looked at the girl's face, she saw that the girl would have looked exactly like her, were it not for the large amount of makeup she wore while Kagome wore none. The girl had the same round face and nose, she had long glistening black hair tied up into two buns on each side of her head, and she had the same basic shape as Kagome.

Kagome noticed something that was completely different from herself. '_They're emotionless…_' Kagome thought as she looked at the girl's dark brown eyes that could come nowhere near to the beauty of Kagome's blue-gray eyes.

"What do you want?" the whore-ish girl asked curtly.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts about the girl standing in front of her. "Oh. Um… I'm Kagome and Ill be your new roommate, apparently," Kagome said cheerfully. "What's your name?"

The girl eyed Kagome up and down suspiciously, as if Kagome might have a hidden knife somewhere, ready to stab her. Seeing no knife, the girl responded slowly, cautiously, "It's Kikyou…."

Kagome smiled and stuck out her hand in further greeting. "It's nice to meet you," she said, still polite.

"Only in the eyes of the beholder," Kikyou said rudely, ignoring Kagome's outstretched hand.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in agitation. "What do you mean by that…?"she asked, already disliking this Kikyou-slut.

"I'm simply saying that you are a dumb little _school girl_ who's too naïve to notice when someone doesn't like you. That someonebeingme." With that, Kikyou walked past Kagome to, most likely,gowhore around, like Kagome thought she would do.

Kagome's eyes narrowed even more, Kagome barely able to see out of them anymore. '_Bitch,_' Kagome thought, irritated, as she entered her new room and started to unpack her duffle bag that had, until this point, been forgotten. Kagome spotted a dresser at the end of what she guessed was her bed and started to put her few clothes in it.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's Chapter Two. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and for those of you who think I should write my own stories with my own characters, no. Just no. Too hard, too time consuming, and too boring, especially when I can't think or imagine what to name and what to make my characters. Gomen. Next chapter is gonna take a while 'cause after I finished this chapter, I was hit hard with a writer's block, and, damn, do those hurt. Oh well. Here are the original reviews that are not on FF.N:

**From my mom:** Chapter 2 is really goodnice detail. Feel sad for Kagome. When will Chapter 3 be ready?

**From my brother:** Good start off. Chapter 3 should be on its way…RIGHT! l but seriously, you're doing good.

**From my dad:** Another good chapter. Very interesting with some things that foreshadow. Keep writing so we can get the rest of the story.

I'm not updating until I get at least **FOUR** new reviews, so you better get typing.

Arhu


End file.
